(1) Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to a method of, and machine for, winding tubes from strip.
(2) Prior Art
Australian Patent No. 530,251 and Patent Application No. 15562/83, both in the name of Rib Loc Hong Kong Ltd. disclose machines for producing tubes of helically wound extruded plastic strip having at its side complementary rib and groove formations which, in successive convolutions of the helix, are caused to interlock by a joining roller.